He's A Gentleman
by Twi-kun
Summary: Yay! A new Demyx and Luxord story with told other couples. Yea, so plot is there is a fight over a certain Gentleman as a bet. Oneshot. [LuxDem]


Luxord held the sitar silently as he watched the fight before him. Demyx, going at it with Roxas and Larxene, seemed to not notice the blonde male wielding _his_ weapon.

"Back off, Larxene," the two males in the fight said while they glared at her.

Larxene pouted and noticed Luxord and the puzzlement across his face. She then scanned the man then the sitar in his hands. It vanished as Demyx summoned it.

"I'll teach you two to back off and let me have the win," he stated as he began playing the musical instrument. Geysers of water shot up and engulfed Roxas. Unknown to Luxord, Demyx was now grinning. As he struck a chord a water clone appeared, then another and a third.

"Demyx, stop it."

He ignored Larxene and played a melody, the water clones grabbing hold of her arms and legs. They then proceeded to pin her down on the floor and held her there firmly. The sitar disappeared and Demyx gave a squeal of satisfaction. "He's all mine now!"

Larxene beamed like the sadist that she was. "You know the truth, you'll never win a gentleman's body if you are that aggressive."

Demyx placed his hands on his hips. "So? Not like I'll tell him. And once I nab him, if either you or Roxas tell… Roxas!"

His sitar reappeared in hand and he played a quick note or two, allowing the water to collapse and free the choking blonde. Roxas, now free, and now seeing Luxord, was smiling as broad as Larxene was. "She's right. You'll never get him now."

Curiosity had peeked and he could no longer remain silent. So Luxord spoke. "What the heck are you three doing? Who the heck are you talking about, and Demyx, since when do you fight for anything?"

Demyx froze and Larxene was freed as the water clones around her lost their form. She stood up, drenched from water contact, and looked at Roxas. The two young blondes continued smiling.

"Yea, Demyx. Since when?" Roxas inquired smugly.

Demyx tilted his head to glance at Luxord and tried not to reveal his cheeks too much as they were beet read from humiliation and utter defeat. "I… I just…" he decided against explaining and turned back around to a portal he just created.

Luxord sighed at this. Demyx was always the emotional one and took things too seriously. While he thought that, he refused to say it out loud to the boy. He, being a gentleman, preferred to comfort the blonde. "Demyx, it's nothing to run away over. Just close the portal and the three of you explain. I didn't ask just one as to why the fight started."

Larxene, being so cruel, decided to save herself. "Roxas and Demyx were fighting over you. I came by to stop them… err… watch them, and then I was seen as a threat by Demyx. That's my story. Roxas?"

"Yea, I just wanted to talk to Demyx, but he went psycho and started yelling at us."

Demyx now turned to face Luxord, bright red under his blue eyes. "I didn't! It happened like this, I walked in on Larxene and Roxas fighting over—" he stopped suddenly. It wasn't worth it. Admitting his love was not worth the rejection.

Luxord, now intrigued by the game the two were playing in humiliating Demyx, now spoke again. "So, who was the gentleman? Me? Hardly, I don't see anything that polite about me," he lied. Really though, he knew he was the most polite of the whole Organization. Granted he was not a fighter, he still liked the fights to be somewhat fair.

Demyx, thinking amidst this talk, decided firmly in his head. "Okay. Want the real story? Larxene, Roxas, and I all had a bet. The bet was who could get you first. Larxene claimed you weren't gay, so she joined in. I wanted to win the munny so I decided to halt their ways and get closer to you. Happy now?"

Luxord frowned and turned slightly to face the door. "I am more of a man than that, even as a Nobody. I refuse to be taken as a bet behind my back. For munny no less. You three… are disappointing." He then proceeded to leave. He knew deep down that he wished Demyx had been honest, but now that the boy had, he felt like throwing up.

"Luxord!" Demyx called out. "If it means I can get you, I'll drop out of the bet, paying what I owe for doing so."

Demyx blushed as Luxord turned one last time. As the oldest of the four blondes eyed Demyx, he grew a weak smile. "I wish it were that easy. But… we aren't supposed to do things like this without approval of his Highness," he said with a bit of disgust in his voice.

Demyx then marched forward, much to Roxas and Larxene's surprise. "Then," he took hold of Luxord's gloved hand, "I can ask him. Because… I care about you. And if he refuses, I quit this stupid Organization so that I may get you."

"Drop out of the Organization?" Roxas exclaimed. "But, but that isn't fair! I mean you can't!"

Demyx simply shrugged, now having his back to Roxas and Larxene.

The blonde girl felt like vomiting at how Demyx was acting. It was pathetic, then a man flashed through her head and she blushed. "Roxas… let's… let's go get our loved ones and protest with them."

Roxas reddened at her statement. He thought he had hidden it so well. "Is it that obvious I like Axel?"

"Now that you've admitted it, yes." Larxene gave a wink at the youngest blonde. "I'll summon Marluxia. If six of his members rebel, Xemnas won't lose them all. He'll cave for sure."

Luxord was now the reddest of them all as he felt Demyx squeeze his hand. If he had a heart, it as beating as fast as it could, nearly killing him in the process. "Demyx…"

The smaller of the two Nobodies looked up and gave a smile. "First, I don't care if you don't love me, my heart will do the loving for us. Two, I do so have a heart. Don't be mad. Third, You better start walking to Xemnas' throne room so we can get into bed sooner."

Luxord looked at Demyx in shock. Someone was having an aggressive streak. First a fight, now giving orders to him… He kinda liked it like this. After all, he knew he wasn't the type to be a dominant one in bed. He was too much of a Gentleman.


End file.
